The Dog and The Moon
by guiltshow
Summary: A KibaxHinata fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Its told in Hinata's prov. Read and Review please.


The Dog and The Moon

**Disclaimer: Someday, I will write billions of letters to convince them that Kiba and Hinata should be together. And they should make it 'Kiba' not 'Naruto'. One day...**

_This means a rule or an action._

* * *

I can't remember a day after the pairing of teams I regret. It was something I was happy with. Although I wasn't placed with Naruto-kun, I had a feeling Shino-kun and Kiba-ken would be nice guys. They were polar opposites, but somehow they always new what to say(or in Shino's case, lack of words). 

I was always grateful, especially Kiba-kun. He would stay out late and he would help me train. I tried so hard to keep up with my team, but I always felt like I was lacking something...which made my desicions to be slow and movements dull and pointless.

I told him this, and he grinned at me sheepishly, baring those pearly whites of his, and offered to help. I beamed a smile and he said something that made me realize how much I let go in front of my team mates.

"Hinata, you should smile more...its nice."

Before I could pass out, he began to run and I fell behind, shrugging off the comment. I felt the wind fly through my hair and a small smile was emitted again. It always reappeared, and sometimes I couldn't stop myself. My father always told me women should be expressionless, and as much as I tried to please him, I just couldn't.

I wonder why.

It must be that Kiba-kun is my best friend. Which is a little ironic because he's a guy. And I'm not to confident around the opposite gender. Its just like seeing Naruto makes me want to become noticed - I want to please Kiba, as well.

I'm so weird...maybe thats why I'm so shy around Naruto.

When we arrive at the spot, its always when the moon is right above us. Kiba-kun grins at me and sits down, staring at the moon.

_Thump-thump._

I can't describe what had happened there. I sat down next to him, as he whistled softly. I tried, really I did, but I couldn't help but look at him and wonder when did he get so...what was the word. Beautiful? Well, in a sense, I guess. Handsome. Yes, handsome. He had that certain magnitude about him that got others to draw towards him. His honesty. His bull-headed toughness.

I admire him, and when I tell him so, he gives me that look. One I've never experienced before. It looked pained, yet his smile was radiant. I asked him what was wrong, and he turned his attention to the moon. He told me the story about the dog and the moon.

'Once, there was a dog, that fell in love with the moon,' he begins, as he laid on grass. I interrupted him, telling him that the idea was silly. He laughed softly, looking over at me. 'But he knew this love was a silly idea. However many times he tried to run away from it, the moon always followed him. He couldn't escape her pale, beautiful face. He would howl at it, every night, serenading it to come down. The moon wept, she had fallen in love with him, as well. She told him that. It broke his heart. In the end, they loved each other but never knew how to overcome the obstacle. The dog died from a broken heart, and the moon hid its face behind the sun."

I tried to read his face, but he got up. He told me it was time to train, and I smiled softly...weakly. I ask him what the point of the story was.

'Hinata, you need to tell someone how you feel if its possible. For the dog and the moon, they admited but could never be together. While you, you love him but there are no obstacles from stopping you from telling Naruto.' He sighed again, and smiled warmly at me. I wondered if I was that obvious. I broke out in my blush, finding it hard to stop as it rose from my cheeks. He and I began to train.

I asked him for courage, and he asked in return for kindness.

At the point were the moon reached its highest, we would slip away from our lives and go to the valley right outside Konoha.

Everytime, I would learn something new. We made certain rules. How silly they were, I loved it. I press my hand, over the small leather book.

**Kiba-kun + Hinata's Rules**

Rule number one I learned quickly.

_'Never say never.'_

I was tired and angry and I silently loathed that day. I told Kiba-kun I would never get the blocks right. He stopped right there, as his eyes narrowed.

'Hinata, if I thought that I wouldn't be teaching you,now would I?'

I stared at him, and I looked guilty. Kiba-kun was trying so hard and here I was complaining. I nodded and mumbled an apology.

Rule number two came in quickly after that :

_'Never say you are sorry.'_

Before I could tell him how hypocritical and dumb that rule was he simply told me:

'Hinata, I know when you mess up. I know you never mean anything cruel or mean towards me. We're best friends.'

I smiled up at him gratefully. He knew me better than anyone else. It was alarming. But...we were best friends so it was okay.'

We had some silly rules that followed.

_'Do not eat the fireflies.'_

_'Do not mention the word **neuter **around Akamaru.'_

_'If you have the urge to break out into song/dance, you are allowed to.'_

_'Never say goodbye.'_

This one got to me. I told him goodbye after a particularly hard but rewarding session. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me close.

'Hinata, don't say goodbye until its a day when I never will see you again.'

He looked like a child, no longer like the man that usually stood before me - cocky and warm-hearted. His face was crumpled into a smile and I did the most I've ever done with a boy...I hugged him. I felt odd. I'm usually the one that need comfort. Now, it was the other way around. He and I, we dropped to our knees. I held to his clothes tightly. I added another rule that night, as well.

_'Always know that you are cared for.' _

He pulled back, and I did the same. I looked at him and he grinned softly. 'I'm sorry Hinata, thats enough for tonight. I have to be the man, now.' He helped me up to my feet. I wouldn't ask. I would never ask what it was about. I figured Kiba-kun will ask me when he is ready.

Days went by, and each lesson I learned something new.

It wasn't just ninja jutsus either, it was more about Kiba-kun...I learned more about myself.

As I flip over the pages, I wondered when I fell in love with him. It was so obvious to me. I couldn't deny the fact how, as much as he was like Naruto-kun, he was so much better.

I couldn't ruin it though. But as quickly as Naruto-kun left, the more he changed. The more I had changed.

We continued to have our training sessions. Old habits die hard. The book had been filled with more and more rules. Things we would grin at each and say 'Thats our way of the ninja.'

Never once did word get out. We had made a rule about it.

_'Its a secret. Just for us to share.'_

I fell in love. And one night, I told him. He smiled weakly, and told me not to say it if I didn't mean it.

_'Love isn't a word to throw around, you have to mean it.'_

At first I told him I didn't understand, and he patted me on the head. 'He's coming back.'

I knew it was Naruto-kun, but before I could defend myself, his rough finger graced my lips. He told me to wait and see. And the next day, I see Naruto-kun and I pass out.

I couldn't help it. It wasn't because of passion I felt for him, or surprise. I just didn't know how I felt. And with my lack of people skills, I couldn't find out.

So, when we visted that night, I asked him to help me become less obvious with my emotions. To help me relax around the opposite sex. He laughed. A loud, matured, booming laugh and nodded. 'Oi, Hinata. Whatever you want.'

I made another rule right then and there.

_'Don't be a jerk when it comes to a girl's unadvanced feelings towards men.'_

So from then on there, we trained. Whether it was Kiba in a dress or if he deserved a slap for making a crude joke(which somehow I always laughed), I learned to become some what confident.

And I went on a date with Naruto without nosebleeds, fainting, or blushing. Well, blushing was a given, but point for not passing out! I stared at him quizically, and politely got up. I asked for forgiveness and left him there, dumb-founded, but continued to eat his ramen.

I reached the hill, late for my lesson, when I paused. Kiba was there. He was sitting there, as he looked at the fireflies swarming around him. One landed on his nose and he went cross-eyed and slowly batted it away. He sighed, getting up. He left, and dropped the rule book. He said it was missing. I didn't stop him, because I couldn't. I had to see what was inside. I opened the book slowly, it was slightly torn and the edges were frayed. A few flowers that I picked for us fell out of the binding, wilted and frail. I turned to the last page. I looked, confused at what I saw.

_'Never fall in love.'_

_'Never tell how you feel'_

_'Never overcome your obstacles'_

_'Never be weak.'_

_'Never be found out.'_

_'You have to be a man. A man. For everyone.'_

_'Try to ignore all heart beats that are skipped'_

_'Never fall in love.'_

_'Never'_

_'fall'_

_'in'_

_'love'_

_'with'_

_'your'_

_'moon'_

I didn't know what to do, but I didn't have to. Because he was right there. The moon illuminated his embarassed face as he let out a sigh and took the book from my hands. He scratched his face. 'Bad poetry, right?' He fumbled with words. I tell him he's never a good liar. He lets out another sigh. He turns around, trying to escape. Trying not to be unmanly. I grab his wrist. I put my finger on his lips, and I 'shh' him. I tell him that I knew how the moon felt. How even in the end, she felt like she shouldn't even try to love the dog. So she hides behind the sun day after day. I tell him this and tell him that the moon realizes that the sun wasn't the one she should hide behind. Instead, she would like to try over and over again with the dog.

He blinked and his smile was hesistant, unsure. He bent down, and placed his hands on my face, cupping it, as his thumb brushed my brow. He slowly went in for what seemed to be the best thing ever created.

I kissed back, hoping that our tale would end with a happily ever after.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**-Alas, it was fluffy and what not. Kiba, a little ooc, but not alot. Hinata I guess could be ooc. I tried. I'm sorry if you thought it was cheesy but I didn't think it wasn't too shabby,

I made the whole dogxmoon thing up. haha, I'm so creative.

R&R please.


End file.
